


Creo en Dios Todopoderoso

by japiera



Series: Bis [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, el que sabe sabe, fungus, honguitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Esperanza versus IngenuidadBokuto (¿Y Oikawa?)





	Creo en Dios Todopoderoso

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos.

Según Kuroo en el bosque de M. de la región de Fukushima, se encontró con unos hongos que yo llevaba tiempo buscando. Me habían dicho que esos hongos asados eran una delicia, y se encontraba en mi lista de prioridades. Mi amigo Oikawa, quien también se decía aficionado del tema, se moría por probar esos hongos. No le importaría si tenía que viajar quinientos kilómetros: si yo llegase a encontrarme con alguno, que por favor lo llamara, y él sin dudas llegaría.

Se lo volví a preguntar otro día, e insistió que sí. Que él no se perdería un descubrimiento así. Entonces me enseñó una libreta donde registraba los fungus que había encontrado desde que se había aficionado, y comprendí que era un profesional. Le creí.

Lo otro que se encontraba en mi lista de prioridades eran los labios de Oikawa. Entre que llevaba buen tiempo sin probar bocado, ni de hongos ni de labios, me decidí y armé mi equipo de exploración. Me pasé tres días en el bosque recogiendo hongos, hasta que encontré mi tesoro: un pequeño honguito, redondito y gelatinoso, crecía escondido al amparo de unos helechos.

Llamé a Oikawa que había encontrado el dichoso hongo, no medía más de tres centímetros, y lo esperaba para asarlo.

Riéndose de mí, me respondió que por tres centímetros, él no se movía ni dos metros del sillón. El honguito asado me supo más a ingenuidad que a otra cosa, y registré en mi propia libreta, que las esperanzas es mejor reservárselas a los hongos, no a los labios.


End file.
